The Zootopia Speedster
Crossover created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise In Zootopia each animal has its own characteristics, some are high others low, some are strong others not so much and some are fast and others slow, as is the case of Flash, it slow but has a tremendous obsession for speed, always walks with cars But he wanted to be quick on his own, he always talked about his desire, but people did not believe it was possible, but that was about to change. Story One day Flash was working in the traffic department, which as always was a place known by its queues, these queues were generated by the workers of the place: Sloths. "Can not it be faster? I've been here for over an hour," the client says. Sorry ... sir ....... let's ............ meet you .............. soon ... ...... soon Flash. A few hours later it's time to close and most of the clients leave without fulfilling their commitments, this leaves Flash very repulsive, even if doing things slowly is a natural characteristic of sloths. It is at these times that he remembers his biggest dream : Be fast. He leaves the establishment and walks very slowly to his house which is not too far. Like ........ would be ... good ... to be .......... fast, ........ without ..... that ... ... what the ...... sense ..... of ...... my name? Good ....... have .... calm ..... Flash, wishes. ..... not .... fall....from......the......sky.he says. As soon as a flash of yellow color strikes Flash leaves him with a sparkle in his eyes, and his body covered with electricity. "What happened? I, I'm talking faster, I'm feeling better, better than I was before, I'm feeling faster," he says. Then Flash starts running 5 times faster than a cheetah, he managed to run 3 blocks in less than 5 seconds. "Wow, I was wrong, wishes can fall from the sky," he says. The next day he returns to the transit department with his new skills which makes everyone impressed. Next, he says. Hi, I wanted to register a sign the client says. Yes sir, I will be quick, he says. "Flash? Are you feeling good? You're different," says the client. That I'm the same Flash ever, he says. "It does not look like it, because you're talking faster, acting faster and you've already typed the number on the board 12 times," he says. Oh sorry. Do not worry, I'm the same Flash always only faster.he says. That was the first day that the traffic department was able to serve all customers, Flash was very happy, but he could do more than register boards, he could be a hero. When he had this idea, he held his own uniform and Was to live his first day as a speedster.Flash walked around town waiting for a problem, when he saw doi wolves running away with the bag of a sheep lady, he became agaixou and ran at an unconcealed speed, he prevented thieves Escape, arresting them in less than 2 seconds. Who are you? The crook asks. I'm I, THE FLASH, he says. Then people start applauding him. so he leaves very happy because this was the first step of a hero that will be remembered all over the world, He could have everything he wanted without worrying about right or wrong, plus he decided to help people, he got his dream, now the world has a new protector, a laziness that does not care what animal you are, This is Flash, this is Zootopia's speedster. Category:Crossover stories Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Super Hero Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Crossover characters Category:Flash stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Disney crossovers Category:DC's crossovers